


I know I can fly, shining even brighter

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Massage, Smut, Yaoi, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Hinata has made a name for himself as the rising star in the men’s figure skating world.  With his unprecedented jumping abilities and charm, all eyes are on him now that he is back on ice after an injury in his previous season.Especially when another renowned figure skater who used to be Hinata’s biggest idol and rival decides to become his coach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Hikari Are” by BURNOUT SYNDROMES  
> So I watched Yuri on Ice and it’s definitely as gay as the PV promised. I already wrote a figure skating AU in 1D fandom before and I followed it before Yuna Kim retired. For the purpose of the story, Kageyama is 5-6 years older than Hinata.

 The music crescendos into the cadence and Hinata can feel the beats flowing through his body.  He keeps his smile the way his coach has been instructing him to smile—sensual yet innocent and full of wonderment—while making sure that his posture is perfect down to his fingertips.  He leaps into a butterfly spin and lands on his right foot as it is his dominant foot.  However, he fumbles the landing and rolls his ankle.  He hopes the judges have not caught the momentary lapse as even angles of the landing are accounted for in the point system.  For a suspended candlestick spin, taking advantage of the unusual flexibility he has even for a male figure skater, he switches to his left foot with a little flourish.  He swings his leg back down and continues onto a layback spin until the music stops. 

Thunderous applause and cheers fills the rink and Hinata tries his best to keep the smile plastered on his face as he skates around the edges to wave his hand and bow his head.  He catches quite a few roses and little plushy toys as well.  Little boys sweep up the offerings that Hinata couldn’t catch as he hops off the rink to the Kiss and Cry zone.  His coach puts a jacket over his shoulders and Hinata thanks him.  Now that he is off the ice, it is impossible to hide the limp on his left side.

“What happened?” his coach asks, eyes filled with sharp concern, and rightfully so.  This is only the second competition of the season and if this is a lasting injury, he is done for the season.

“I landed badly.  I’m sure it’s a minor sprain or something like that.”

The judges announce his score for the free skating portion of his programme.  To his surprise, his combined score puts him a few points above the others at the first place.  So far.  The current world champion Tobio Kageyama is set to go last and there is a good chance that Kageyama will keep his title.

The medical team is called over and to Hinata’s embarrassment, they insist on helping him off to the waiting area for the athletes.  All eyes are on him as he sits down gingerly, wincing as the medics take his skate off.  His ankle is swollen to the size of a small lemon and it’s painfully clear that it’s not a mere rolled ankle.  He yelps out when the attendant applies a cooling patch and wraps compress bandages around the area. 

The cheerful orange, gold and white of his costume seems to mock the downturn of events as he watches Kageyama glide onto the rink.  As per his own tradition, the King on the Ice is wearing all black accented by blue and silver sequins.  The song he chose for his long programme is a majestic march that also has underlying story of longing and solitude.  As expected, his overwhelming score knocks Hinata down to second place.  This will be the third season where Hinata has been forced to admit defeat against Kageyama.

He can’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, especially when he knows that he won’t get another chance this season to compete against Kageyama.  He overheard his coach and the medics discuss his injury and it will take up to half a year to heal since there has been serious muscle tissue damaged as well as what they suspect to be a pulled ligament.  It’s more than humiliating to have to hobble up to the podium with one shoe one whilst there is a makeshift cast on his other foot.  He can already see the headlines in the sports newspapers: “Shouyou Hinata injures himself in the Japanese Nationals—will be fall from his grace?” or something cheesy like that.  He remembers to smile for the cameras.  Hordes of news reporters clamour to talk to him but his coach navigates through them to get to their car.  As they take off, he watches Kageyama as he stops for a winning smile and a brief questionnaire with the journalists.

“You’ll compete again,” his coach assures him.  “Give it a few months and your ankle will be good as new.”

Hinata sighs, leaning his head against the cold glass of the car window.  “I hope.  You don’t mind if I go home for a bit, do ya?”

“By all means.  Say hello to Natsu for me.”

“Will do.”

 

 

-

 

 

Hinata has never been more grateful for the fact that his family runs a hot spring traditional inn.  All he has to do back home—after he has lived through his mom’s fretting about his ankle and a grand welcome home party—is man the reception desk and occasionally hobble around the springs.  There are quite a few guests who recognise him even without the gaudy skating outfits (and sometimes makeup if the piece calls for it) and he takes pictures with them albeit hesitantly.

Months go by pretty quickly, especially when he is basking in the warm, lazy joy of being home and also being coddled by his family thanks to his injury.  He does have to drive into Sendai three times a week for rehabilitation and those things are painful.  During the first session, much to his embarrassment, he cried at the middle of it when a particular exercise jolted pain up his leg from his ankle.  Oikawa, the therapist, offered him candy and a mug of hot chocolate at a popular café nearby afterwards. 

It is during these months spent at home that Hinata considers retiring.  He isn’t even twenty so it’s awfully early for him to be retiring but he doesn’t particularly want to re-entre the world of fierce competitions and the emotional toil it can bring.  Even after five months, his ankle has shown no signs of complete recovery and when he has tried to skate at a local rink, he felt horribly out of shape.  He could hardly manage a basic spin, let alone jumps or steps.

As spring blooms into summer, and business is starting to slow down with the oncoming heat of the season, Hinata is coming home from an especially gruelling rehab session when he spots a freaking Mustang parked outside his family inn.  Whilst he is not a car mania, he knows a good vintage car when he sees one.  This model must have cost a good fortune!

“Shouyou, thank goodness you’re home now!” his mom greets him, taking the bag of groceries that Hinata has bought on his way home.  “We have a guest and he says he’s here to see you.”

Hinata cocks his head in confusion.  He just met up with his friends past weekend and can’t think of anyone who would come all the way out here to see him.  Cautiously, he takes off his shoes and goes to the private room and hot spring that his mom points him to.

“Hello?” he knocks on the door.  The mystery guest must be basking in the bath outdoors since he hears no reply.  He takes a deep breath before he steps inside the room.  The room is pretty tidy with a medium-sized suitcase lying in one corner.  The doors the lead outside are open and he can’t see who is in the hot spring through the thick haze of steam and decorative plants.

“Took your time getting here,” the guest grouses.  He stands up, still enshrouded in thick mist, and wades through the hot spring.  “I didn’t you would still be recuperating from that injury.  Or do you go to rehab in preparation for the new season?”

The person walks out of the hot spring without a stich on his body.  And what a hot body it is too.  Objectively speaking.  It’s slim and tall, with finely defined muscles in all the right places from years of careful training.

It also happens to belong to none other than Tobio Kageyama himself.

“Uwaagyah!” Hinata blurts out.  “What are _you_ doing here?!”

“What’s it look like?” Kageyama retorts, still as naked as the day he was born.  Hinata can’t help but glance downwards and damn, he really is a king after all.

“It looks like you are naked in my family hot springs inn, that’s what,” Hinata points out.

“Oh,” Kageyama says with a shrug.  He takes the provided yukata off the hook and puts it on.  The way he ties the obi is so loose and sloppy that it leaves most of his chest visible to any onlookers.  Not that Hinata was staring or anything. 

“Do you not even know how to wear a yukata?” Hinata fumes.  He stomps over to Kageyama and undoes the obi and redresses Kageyama.

“I haven’t worn one since I was a kid.  Anyway, you made me forget what I was going to say.  Starting today, I’ll be your coach, Hinata.”

“Heck no,” is Hinata’s immediate response.  “Why are you saying that?  There is no way that you’re retiring already.”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want,” Kageyama deadpans.  “Besides, I think it’ll be a shame if you let a little injury get in the way of your lifelong dream.  I remember the scrawny little kid who came to my first Grand Prix and told me that he was going to be as good as, if not, me in figure skating.”

Hinata feels the heat rush to his cheeks.  “I was a young, impressionable kid and you looked stunning in that outfit.”  Hinata clamps his hand over his mouth as soon as he realises what came out of it.  He hates his own brain sometimes.  It’s times like these that he wishes he could learn to lie.

“Uh huh.  Doesn’t matter.  I’m still here to be your coach and take you to the world championships!”

Hinata crosses his arms in front of his chest.  “Like I said: heck no.  I don’t need you for my comeback or whatever you wanna call it.  My dear old coach will just do fine.”

“Oh, he’s retiring from the coaching business,” Kageyama smirks.  “He was delighted when I told him that I would be thrilled to be his successor in coaching you.”

“I know that you’re the freaking world champion—”

“—Four-time world champion and two-time junior world champion,” Kageyama adds.

“—whatever but that doesn’t mean that you know how to coach effectively,” Hinata argues.

Kageyama smiles.  Well, it must be his approximation of a smile since his performance face is usually that of a haughty emperor who soars above everyone else.  It’s honestly one of the scariest things Hinata has seen in his entire life.

“Grab your skates.  We’re going to go skating.”

Hinata raises his brows.  “Right now?  None of the rinks are open this late.  You forget that we’re not in Tokyo anymore, your highness.”

Kageyama clicks his tongue.  “Tomorrow then.” 

He peers at Hinata, raking his eyes up and down Hinata’s body several times.  “What now?” Hinata asks, slowly shuffling his feet back towards the door.

“Have you been slacking off training?  Your muscle definition is lacking and I can see the slightest hint of a pudge around your waist.”

“Well, excuse me for not being able to land a perfect jump and end up with a third-degree ankle sprain, your highness.  I was limping unnoticeably up until five weeks ago and my therapist wouldn’t even let me near a skating rink until he gives me the all-clear.  I only took up jogging maybe two months ago too!  Do you know how difficult it is to sneak around into ice rinks when you have to drive into a city to do that?  When Oikawa-san caught me he threatened to put me under house arrest and since he’s good at buttering people up, it’s a valid threat!” Hinata explodes.

“Whoa, whoa.” Kageyama holds his hands up.  “You’re awfully chatty.  What’s got you on a hair trigger?  I didn’t mean that in a bad way.  It’s natural for athletes to slack off a bit during off-season especially with an injury.  It’s nothing we can’t fix with some intensive training.  Maybe we can work in figure skating into your regular rehab exercises.  And did you say Oikawa-san?”

Hinata narrows his eyes.  “Yeah.  What’s it to ya?”

“He was an upperclassman in my high school.  I know what you mean about him being smooth with the ladies.  He would even get around with guys to if he put his mind to it.”

It figures that the genius would have gone to the same school as pretty boy extraordinaire.  “I don’t recall agreeing to you being my coach, though.  What if I don’t want to return to skating, huh?  Ever consider that?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes.  He strides up to Hinata and Hinata takes a huge step backwards for each step Kageyama takes.  They keep up the awkward dance until Hinata realises his mistake and his back is flattened up against a wall.  He wonders since when his life turned into a girly manga.

“I know that you don’t mean that when you say that,” Kageyama growls.  “Some talents come naturally, some talents we have to earn.  The kind of talent that you have is something that can only be innate within someone.  I won’t let that go to waste especially when your career has barely even begun.”

Hinata can’t move an inch when Kageyama has his arms on either side of Hinata’s head and his entire body is nearly pressed up to Hinata’s.  Hinata can’t help but wonder what kind of cologne or body wash Kageyama uses because he has a clean, but attractive scent on.  He mentally slaps himself when his head bows on its own accord to get a better sniff off Kageyama.

“That still doesn’t mean that I wanna go straight back to skating,” Hinata argues.  “Even Oikawa-san thinks it’s too early and I can feel it in my ankle too.”  
Kageyama sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “You have two feet, don’t you?  I saw you jump on your left at that competition right after you’ve hurt your ankle.  Granted, it wasn’t perfect, but it was passable enough that the judges didn’t deduct much technical points for your left-footed jumps and leaps.  I think that with a little training, we can make your left foot as good as your right foot.  Once your right ankle heals up completely, this can be something like a secret weapon.”

Hinata ducks down and scurries away from Kageyama.  “Nuh uh.  No way.  You have to realise that what you’re telling me to do right now is change up my entire skating style.  It’s much easier said than done, King-sama.”

“Quit calling me that, dumbass,” Kageyama retorts.  “We’ll start training this way whether you like it or not.  I’ll get in touch with Oikawa-san to confirm that it should be fine for you to skate as long as you don’t use your right foot to jump and stuff.”

“Hold up.  You don’t get to decide what goes on with my life,” Hinata protests.

“Do you still want to be the world champion or not?” Kageyama asks, his gaze sharp and focused.  “It’s still within your grasp as long as you have the will to reach for it.  Together, we’ll take the world in a storm.  You have an incomparable charm about you, Hinata.  It’s time you realised it and used it in your performance.”

“I need time to think this over,” Hinata says, holding his hands up to ward off Kageyama.

“Better think fast because I don’t see any other outcome for this other than the one I have in mind.”

Hinata glares at Kageyama before he turns on his heel and leaves the room.

There is no way that he will let Kageyama have his way.  It doesn’t matter that he admired Kageyama from the first time he saw a younger Kageyama perform.

He will get back on the ice, but in his own way that he wanted to.

 

 

-

 

 

Well, that went swimmingly.

It’s six in the morning and Kageyama has somehow put Hinata in his fancy Mustang and they are currently en route to the skating rink in Sendai.  His eyes refuse to stay open for longer than ten seconds and darkness has yet to lift from the pitch dark skies that are still dyed with night.

“Oy, Hinata, wake up!” Kageyama shakes him roughly.  “We’re here.”

“Five more minutes . . .” Hinata mumbles, slapping away the rude hands.

A sighs sounds above him before he is pushed out of the car seat and he is thrown onto the smooth concrete of a car park.

“What the heck was that for?” Hinata protests, glaring at Kageyama.

“I was waking you up, princess.  Now hurry up and stand.  We have a long day ahead of us.”

Hinata mutters insults under his breath, careful not to be overheard by his newly appointed coach.  He starts stretching when he is in the elevator, starting with his sleep laden limbs.  The rink is completely empty except for the two of them.  Hinata belatedly realises that Kageyama has managed to find his practice clothes and dressed Hinata in those.  The slim-fit trousers and t-shirt with narrow long sleeves do little to keep the chill from the ice at bay.

“You gotta put more into it,” Kageyama barks as he presses Hinata down into his stretch. 

“My nose is touching my legs!” Hinata points out.  “I’ll have you know that my flexibility is something I’m proud of!”

Kageyama pokes at the small pocket of excess fat in Hinata’s flank.  “We’ll have to work those off before you can call yourself proud of anything.”

“Excuse me for spraining my ankle,” Hinata huffs.  He slings his leg up on the benches a few rows up and bends forwards.  He can feel Kageyama’s gaze boring into his backside and it’s not the most comfortable position to be in.  He hurries through the rest of his stretching routine and puts his skates on.  That reminds him, he has to yell at Oikawa later for letting Kageyama commit this atrocity.

Gingerly, Hinata steps onto the ice.  So far so good.  His ankle doesn’t flare up with pain as he glides around on the ice.  He even attempts low jumps and they are gong smoothly.

“Try to jump off your left foot,” Kageyama instructs.  He gets on the far side of the rink.  Despite the fact that Kageyama did little more than merely step on the rink and is skating without doing any fancy tricks, he is still the most graceful and elegant being that Hinata has set his eyes on.  Not the one to be outdone, Hinata braces his left leg for a jump and goes for a simple double Lutz.  As expected, he fumbles the landing and falls flat on his butt.  Kageyama skates over in a heartbeat to help him up.

“You were too tense,” Kageyama points out.  “Here, drop your hips more and shift your weight more to your left.  Your body has to get used to you using the left side to take off now and that’s the first thing we have to establish.”

Kageyama’s hands are on Hinata’s hips, guiding his pelvis into a better position and lingering there.  Hinata gulps as Kageyama kneels down and touches his thigh as well.  “Too tense.  Try to relax and put more strength in the upper part of your leg as your ankle can’t support all of your weight yet.  As you spin, use the momentum and leftover energy to make it happen.”

“I got it,” Hinata mumbles.  The heat from Kageyama’s fingertips linger several seconds after Kageyama lets go.  Fighting off a blush from creeping up to his cheeks, Hinata skims away from Kageyama and gets ready for another jump.  This time, he drops his hips as Kageyama asked and braces his upper thigh for the landing.  The edge he lands on is not as perfect as he would prefer but they still have time to fix it, he supposes.

“Great, now you have the feel for it.  For the other jumps, it’s pretty much the same except the approach is different for each type.  I won’t ask for step sequences or anything that requires both feet just yet.  I want to focus on getting you used to jumping on your left foot for now.”

“Okay.”

It doesn’t take Hinata long for him to discover a very crucial fact about Kageyama:

He is a hands-on kind of guy.

For every instruction that requires for Hinata to change something about his posture, no matter how small or big, Kageyama would guide his body by touching him directly.  At first Hinata thought nothing of it since he is used to that from his previous coaches.  However, the more it goes on, the more it blurs the boundaries between professional necessities and Hinata’s personal fantasies.  He would be lying if he never thought of Kageyama in sexual ways and right now, so early in the morning, he is barely keeping his morning wood from popping up.

“You can go take a break,” Kageyama allows when the clock strikes nine in the morning.

“Wow, thanks.  That’s so generous of you,” Hinata retorts.

Hinata hobbles off the ice and makes a beeline for his backpack.  He has to admit that he is rather amazed by the fact that Kageyama was able to find his workout gear and bring them.  There are three water bottles and a protein bar just how he likes to pack his stuff.  He suspects his mom or Natsu’s hand in this as both of them are weak to pretty boy faces.

Speaking of the devil, his mobile lights up and a cute picture of Natsu shows up, if he may say so himself.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Natsu trills.  “How’s morning practice with your hot new coach?”

“Natsu, did you tell him which room was mine?” Hinata whines.  He fishes out a fluffy towel and dries off the sweat on his face and neck.  He rotates his right ankle.  It feels stiff and achy after such a vigorous practice but he supposes he can go for another couple hours.

“Uh huh.  I also woke up at the crack of dawn to help him prepare your stuff so be grateful.  Tobio-san is unexpectedly, I dunno, clumsy.  He didn’t even know how to work the kettle; can you believe that?”

Hinata spots a thermos nestled in his change of clothes.  He opens it up and pours its contents into the lid.  Mm, chai tea with a bit of hot milk splashed in.  He takes a sip as he watches Kageyama fly around on ice.  Yeah, that’s the only way he can describe the way Kageyama moves on ice.  He looks like a majestic bird taking flight as he leaps, spins, and glides across the ice in a fluid, exquisite sequence that is undeniably sensual.

“Earth to nii-chan!” Natsu nearly screeches into the phone.  “You were eyeing up Tobio-san, weren’t ya?”

“Sh-shut up!” Hinata stutters.  He cannot let Natsu get under his skin like this.  Younger sisters can be horrible that way.  “My break will be over soon.  See you at home.”

Natsu giggles.  “Enjoy the rest of your date~”

“It’s not a date,” he growls into the dead line.

As he looks back up, Kageyama does a triple Lutz followed by a double axel.  Damn, his form is impeccable and the accompanying gestures flawless.  There is a reason why he was called a genius and the King on Ice.  The fancy championship titles did nicely to boost that as well.

“Are you done?  Can we keep going?” Kageyama asks, skating over to where Hinata is sat on the benches.

“Yeah,” Hinata replies.  “But no longer than two hours at the most.  I’m starting to feel it in my ankles.”

“We can dial back on the techniques that require both feet and focus on fine-tuning your left-footed jumps then,” Kageyama suggests.  “Oh, by the way, Oikawa-san said that you should be able to jump and stuff on your right foot starting in May.”

That’s still a couple months away, enough time for him to grow accustomed to jumping on his left foot.  He hopes that by then it’ll be decent enough to use in actual competition even though the new season doesn’t start until they are well into the summer.

The rest of the practice is satisfactory, for both Hinata and Kageyama.  Another thing that Hinata has discovered about Kageyama is that he yells out his instructions and has a potty mouth that does not fit his image on ice. 

“Dumbass Hinata, I told you to drop your hips more!” Kageyama barks out.

“I _am_ doing that!” Hinata shouts back.  “Maybe you need to get your eyes checked.”

“Well you aren’t doing it enough.  Don’t think that I didn’t notice your tiny wobble in your last toe loop.  The judges will be harsh on the smallest details like that.”

“That’s what the practice is for!”

Kageyama continues to glare at him as he comes over to Hinata and grips him around his hipbones.  “Before you take off, drop your hips like this and follow through by tilting them a fraction to help with the spin.  When you land, drop them back to where they were and that should give you more stability for your landings.”

As Kageyama talks him through the jump, his hands move around, moving Hinata’s body around as well to walk him through the motions.  The heat from his fingertips scorches Hinata like before and this time, the heat lingers, pulsating with each heartbeat.

“I got it, I got it,” Hinata mutters.  Kageyama takes a step back and skates backwards to watch Hinata. 

Hinata does exactly as he is told.  The jump is executed perfectly and he feels as though the spins were faster in the air.

“I knew you could do it,” Kageyama praises, ruffling up Hinata’s hair.  “That jump right there, maybe you felt it as well but it was slightly higher than your average jumps and the spins were quicker as well.  I feel like if we keep on with his, we can even attempt a four or five quads in a row with your strongest jumps.”

Hinata perks up.  He knows that quad has recently become the norm in men’s skating but quite a few still struggle to perfect it.  Hell, when he had moved up from juniors, it took him months to master a quad jump.

“You really think so?”

“Do I look like the type of person who would joke about this?”  Hinata shakes his head.  “Good.”

Hinata skates off to the edge to take a gulp from his water bottle.  He can feel Kageyama’s eyes trek him across the ice. 

“We can call it a day.  Let’s go home and relax in the hot springs.”

“Oh, alright,” Hinata agrees.

On the drive back, Hinata dozes off, exhausted from the first proper workout that he has had in months.  Kageyama wakes him up when they are back at the inn.  People stare at them and those who do recognise Kageyama or Hinata come up to them to ask for autographs.  There are also people who are flat out gawking at Kageyama’s flashy car.  Natsu greets Kageyama with unusual enthusiasm, buttering him up with iced tea and a flirty smile.  He needs to have a talk with Kageyama, it seems.

Hinata belatedly realises that Kageyama must have meant that they should go in the hot springs together.  To top it off, he has the perfect room for it as it has got a private bath.  In the shower, he scrubs vigorously with a fruity scented body wash until he notices that Natsu must have swapped out his shower products again.  He sighs and hopes that he won’t reek of raspberries and pomegranate as he puts on his favourite yukata (the one with a pattern that imitates how light reflects off water) and heads over to Kageyama’s suite.

Kageyama, for better or worse, is already settled in the hot spring.  There is a tray with tea floating nearby and Hinata supposes that it is too early in the day for sake as it’s not even noon yet.

“What did you thinking about the first day of training with me?” Kageyama asks, staring straight into Hinata’s eyes.

“Uh, you’re good at it, for sure,” Hinata answers.  “So I guess you were right to be confident about that.  I feel like all of my muscles are on fire, though.”

“Here,” Kageyama gestures for him to move in closer.  “I’ll help you with that.”

Not really trusting Kageyama’s intentions, Hinata scoots over to his new coach.  He sits down in between Kageyama’s spread legs and that in and by itself is awkward as hell. 

A loud moan slips out as Kageyama’s fingers dig into his tense shoulders, slowly kneading out the tension and knots in his muscles.  Hinata clamps his hand over his mouth.  He will be damned if Kageyama gets the wrong idea about this. He has to keep biting down on his lip to prevent any noises from escaping as Kageyama’s hands continue to work wonders on his tired body.  It’s as though he has turned into putty in Kageyama’s hands and he can’t decide if he likes it or not.

“Sit on the edge,” Kageyama says.  “I’ll do your legs too.”

Hinata obeys.  Kageyama clicks his tongue when he sees that Hinata’s right ankle is swollen, hardly noticeable but it’s there.  He rubs circles around it, occasionally splashing with the hot spring water.  From there, he makes his way first down to Hinata’s foot to massage the tendons and each toe and then up to his calves.  It grows harder and harder to suppress the moans as Kageyama’s hands near Hinata’s crotch.  The worst thing that could happen right now is for him to get a boner.  But what else is he supposed to do when his idol, crush, and rival is personally giving him a massage?  He’s seen enough movies and anime to know where this is headed.  Hot springs, a massage, granted it’s the middle of the day but Hinata’s won’t complain when Kageyama’s lips are skimming up the inside of his thigh.

Wait, hold up.  Hinata’s eyes snap open and yup, that’s Kageyama’s mouth on his thigh.  A few more centimetres up and there is no way that Hinata’s lower body won’t react.

“What are you doing?” Hinata shrieks, pulling away from Kageyama.

“What does it look like?  I’m trying to seduce you over here,” Kageyama deadpans.

“And what gave you the idea that I would appreciate you se-seducing me?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Hinata,” Kageyama retorts.  He pulls Hinata down into the spring and brings their faces together until there are millimetres between their lips.  “You look at me as though you want to punch me or fuck me, or both.”

Hinata purses his lips, glaring daggers at Kageyama, which seems to have no effect on the older man. 

“So which one shall it be?” Kageyama smirks.

Ah screw it.  He squeezes his eyes shut and kisses Kageyama.  Kageyama’s lips respond immediately, moving against Hinata’s fervently and wresting the control from Hinata.  In less than a minute, he renders Hinata breathless and more than a bit hard under the towel.

“You are the worst coach,” Hinata murmurs as he stands up and turns away from Kageyama.  “Mom will have lunch ready soon.  I-I’ll see you later.”

Kageyama mumbles a yes and as Hinata hurries to get dressed, he tries in vain to calm down his heart.  Holy crap.  That just happened.  Tobio freaking Kageyama wanted to kiss him and he kissed Kageyama.  On the mouth!  And he was a great kisser at that.  Well, not that Hinata has tonnes of experience in this.

He slaps his cheeks.  He needs to stop thinking about this.  Kageyama is here to coach him to victory, not make Hinata his boyfriend.  Although, the second option is quite appealing as well.

“Stupid Hinata,” he mutters, biting down on his lower lip.  “Don’t fall for him just because he has a pretty face and can skate better than anyone you have seen.”

But deep in his heart, he knows that he is already too late.

 

 

-

 

 

“Let’s talk costumes.”

Hinata glances up from his mobile screen.  He’ll be damned if he ever lets Kageyama found out that he was looking up videos of Kageyama’s performance from his early days.  It’s an exceptionally hot day in May and they have the air conditioning on full blast at the inn.  Hinata has gone as far as buying an electronic fan for the torturous wait for the room to cool down.

It has been a grueling couple of months as Kageyama whipped Hinata back into shape.  Last week, they started practicing jumps on the right foot and since he has not used it much since the injury, everything felt stiff.  Hell, his left footed jumps are now leaps and bounds better than his right footed ones.

As for their personal relationship, Hinata has agreed to the occasional kisses and post-workout massages from Kageyama.  Even those feel like he is trespassing a serious boundary but Kageyama’s kisses are addictive and so are his skilled hands.

“Isn’t it early to be talking costumes?  The only competitions that are at the start of a season are invitation-only.”

Kageyama grins.  Hinata thanks his lucky stars that Kageyama has learnt to soften his smiles.  They are still a stuff of nightmares, though.  “What if I told you that we _do_ have those invitations?’

“No way!” Hinata jumps up and scoots over to where Kageyama has his laptop set up.  Surely enough in his email inbox is an email from the officials of Skate Canada International.  It is addressed to Shouyou Hinata and Tobio Kageyama.  Hinata has to read it over several times over to confirm that this is not a hoax.

“Ah crap!  That means that we don’t have much time to think up something to go along with the song selections!” Hinata wails.  “Think they’ll notice if I reuse last year’s costumes?”

“The media will be on your throat for that.  Luckily for you, I have had some designs in mind.”

Kageyama pulls up a few images on his laptop.  “For the short, I was thinking that we could appeal as your typical self with bright, warm colours.  Since the song is a cheerful number with outbursts of trills and running bridges, I figured that we could go with a bright, flamboyant outfit like this.”

Hinata nods as he looks at the selections.  Most of the designs compose of molten gold colouring accentuated by red and white.  The one that catches his eyes the most is a white one with gold and red flames that offer more coverage to strategic areas (like this crotch.  Even the way it looks on the mannequin makes it clear that the outfit will cling to every curve on his body!)

“I like this one,” he points to the flames one.  “We can pair this with matching white gloves with gold embroidery.”

“Good, I was leaning towards that too.  Just make sure that you wear appropriate underwear for that.  I feel like the white will be somewhat see-through on actual skin. And for your free program, I was thinking that we could give the audience quite the surprise by going in the totally opposite direction.”

Kageyama clicks to the next pictures and what comes up takes Hinata’s breath away.

The first thing that comes to Hinata’s mind upon seeing the picture is a crow mid-flight.  The costume is pitch black with gold and red accents, the exact opposite of his short program costume.  The other detailing, however, is what really stuns Hinata with its beauty.  Small, wispy feathers cover the shoulders down to the wrists and flare out slightly down the sleeves, resembling thin, frail wings.  Gold glitter glimmers faintly on the ‘wings’, further mesmerising Hinata. This, too, is a steam-lined design that is made to fit Hinata’s entire body like a glove.

“For these, I was thinking we could do simple black gloves with a bit of a sheen to them.  Since your skates are white to suit your costumes, we can also back black cover-ups for this version.  Whaddaya think?”

“It’s . . . gorgeous, Kageyama,” Hinata breathes out.  “I, I don’t know what to say.”

Kageyama grins.  “You can start by thanking me.  I had to pull some strings and personally contact some designers.  We can fix the sleeves on the second one so that it won’t interfere too much with the jumps and spins.  But you do like the crow look that we’re going for, right?”

Hinata grins back.  “Of course.  It’s really cool that you thought of that. Thank you.”

“Well, from the first time I saw you, I have always thought you were like a bird what with your insane jumping abilities.  I didn’t like that they always dressed you in bright colours because to me it seemed like they were playing dress-up with a kid.  I remember thinking that with each season that unveiled new costumes, that you could appeal with a different charm from your usual naïve, guileless sweetness with a change in your wardrobe.”

“Who are you calling naïve and guileless?” Hinata fumes.  But it is rather funny in a slightly weird way that Kageyama thinks Hinata looks like a bird on the ice when it’s really Kageyama who is like a majestic bird who has taken flight on the ice.

Kageyama arches an eyebrow as his leans in and tilts Hinata’s head up with a curled finger on his chin.  “No one with a ounce of wit or experienced would stay this close to someone who has shown interest in him without any guard up, Shouyou.”

A shiver runs down Hinata’s spine.  That’s cheating!  Kageyama rarely shows this gentler, sweet side of him.  Not to mention that calling him by the first name is a rarity as well.

He doesn’t stand a chance as Kageyama continues to close the distance between their lips until, eventually, they meet. Kageyama’s lips are soft, softer than the usual and tender against Hinata’s.  Hinata squeezes his eyes shut as he lets Kageyama lead the kiss. As much as he loathes to admit it, Kageyama was one of the few people he has done anything romantic with. Ever since he was young, he has been preoccupied with skating and had spared little time for other things. Besides, he never had anything more serious than a crush for anyone other than Kageyama.  He was not the type who could go out and do stuff with people he did not have feelings for.

“Ka-Kageyama,” he moans into Kageyama’s mouth as Kageyama’s tongue slips inside of his mouth.

“Mm?” Kageyama hums, fingers teasing Hinata’s nipples through the thin t-shirt.

“Quit it,” he orders, hands gripping Kageyama’s.

“Then make me.”

Hinata pouts. Kageyama knows very damn well that Hinata is hopeless against Kageyama’s kisses.  He is surprised that they have not gone further than kissing, to be honest.

“Kageyama,” Hinata murmurs as Kageyama’s hand skim down Hinata’s sides to the curve of his bum and then to the front of his trousers.  He lets Kageyama cup his hand over his crotch, moaning when Kageyama tightens his grip slightly.  Kageyama doesn’t waste more time before his slips his hand inside of Hinata’s shorts.

“Do you want this?” Kageyama asks, fingers ghosting over the bulger in Hinata’s boxers.

“Yes,” Hinata gasps, hips bucking into Kageyama’s hand.  “Stop teasing and take off your clothes.”

“Your wish is my command.”

They take their clothes off and throw them haphazardly onto the floor.  Gently—so gentle that Hinata is wondering if this is the same Kageyama that he has gotten to know in the past few months—Kageyama lays Hinata down on the futon.  His hand is lightly gripping Hinata’s hardening cock, hand stroking up and down to increase the pleasure.  A part of Hinata feels back for just lying there and taking it but at the same time, he is rather overwhelmed with the sensation.  Kageyama places his body over Hinata’s and wraps his fingers around both of their erections.

“Shouyou,” he groans, hips rocking to cause their cocks to rub together.  Hinata moans as Kageyama hits all the right spots and it’s embarrassing how he feels so close to the edge already.

“St-stop. . . I’m gonna,” Hinata gasps.

“You can come,” Kageyama assures him.  “I’ll just make you come again and again.”

The smirk on Kageyama’s face is a promise laced with raw lust.  It’s enough to push Hinata over.  As he comes all over Kageyama’s hand his own stomach, it’s like he hasn’t had enough.  Watching Kageyama hover on top of him as he brings himself to orgasm is quite the sight to behold.  When Kageyama comes and his semen splatters over Hinata’s dick and his stomach, a wave of arousal sweeps through him.

“Look likes I should make good of my promise,” Kageyama declares.  He kisses Hinata on the mouth before he lowers his head down until it is level with Hinata’s half-hard dick.  He laps at the tip, causing Hinata to shudder before he envelops Hinata’s entire cock with his mouth.  It’s so warm and incredibly wet, that’s the first thought that crosses Hinata’s mind.  He is still a little sensitive from his previous orgasm but Kageyama manages to softly coax his cock into full hardness.  The rhythmic bobbing of his head coupled with Kageyama’s lean fingers playing with Hinata’s sac is enough to drive him mad with want.

“M-more,” he whispers, his voice refusing to cooperate.

“More what, Shouyou?’ Kageyama asks. 

Shouyou knows that his face is bright red by now.  “I want you . . . to suck me more . . . deeply.”

Kageyama smirks.  “Of course.”

Hinata yelps as Kageyama forces a couple centimetres of Hinata’s cock down his throat.  At the same time, he slips a slick finger inside of Hinata.  He doesn’t push it in deep, merely getting Hinata used to the sensation.  He doesn’t have to slide it in any deeper for Hinata to come, spurting down Kageyama’s throat.

“S-sorry,” Hinata mumbles.  His mind is haze with the post-orgasm high and his body feels as though it has turned into mush.

“Next time, we’re gonna go even further,” Kageyama mutters.

The heat returns to Hinata’s cheeks.  “As in . . . anal sex?”

“Not quite.  I want to get you used to something similar before we go that far.  I do love you, y’know.  Don’t want to strain yourself.”

Hinata’s heart skips a beat.  Kageyama must have realised what he just said as his face turns beet red as well.

“Shit,” Kageyama growls.  “I was gonna say it in a more romantic way.  I was gonna take you out for dinner, set the mood, and then say that I love you.”

“It’s fine,” Hinata assures him.  “’Cause I . . . I love you too, Tobio.  I probably fell for you when I first saw you on ice.”

“Good,” Kageyama pulls him in for a bear hug.  “I’m not letting you go now that I’ve got you in my arms.”

“You still gotta let me breathe,” Hinata chokes out.

“Oh, yeah.  I’ll learn,” Kageyama mutters.

Hinata grins.  He tilts his head up for a kiss and Kageyama complies wordlessly.  Half a year ago, he could not have seen this kind of a future for himself.  Now, the world doesn’t seem like such a big scary place anymore.

Because he has Kageyama.

 

 

-

 

 

“There he is, Shouyou Hinata,” the commentators point out as Hinata glides onto the rink.  He prefers to go fourth or fifth in the programme but since he has been absent for most of the previous season, he supposes that he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

“Everyone’s eyes are on him for this season,” the other commentator enthuses.  “Ever since it was announced that the four-time world champion Tobio Kageyama was going to become his coach, it has been speculated that he would, indeed, make a comeback straight away in this season.  Hinata sprained his ankle at a national level competition early last season, thus cutting his season short.  What is on everyone’s mind is if he can return to his standing from last year.”

Hinata is done circling the rink.  He has noted the spots to watch out for and mapped out his routine.  He can feel everyone’s gaze on him as he gets into his starting position.  As Kageyama pointed out, his short programme song selection is a cheery one that is standard for him.  He puts on his skating smile and already, he can somewhat see the audience’s reaction.  They must be thinking that he will do his usual routine.

The song flows into its first little peak and Hinata spins into the first jump.  He braces his left foot for a triple Lutz and leaps into the air and lands perfectly on his left foot without a hitch.  It’s still early on enough that he can hear the commentators’ surprise over his left-footed jump.  He follows up immediately with a serpentine step sequence that demands a lot of flexibility. 

His short program is over in a flash.  Before he knows it, he has done is final jump combination and is doing a camel spin to the finale of the music.  Thunderous applause fills the rink and he is just glad that this is over.  He catches a bird plushy, which makes him smile since it reminds him of his costume for the long programme tomorrow.

As he steps into the Kiss & Cry, Kageyama greets him with a jacket and a water bottle.  Kageyama hugs him with one arm as Hinata chugs half of the bottle.  His score turns out to be 101.95, placing him in first well above the others.  It takes all he has to not jump up and kiss Kageyama right then and there.  When the short programme is over, Hinata tries to sneak away.  Unfortunately, there are swarms of journalists and photographers waiting for him.  Or Kageyama.

“Please tell us what Mr. Kageyama is like as a coach!”

“Do you think you have a shot at this year’s championships?”

“How is your injury? Are you back one hundred percent?”

“Will you return to skating, Mr. Kageyama?”

“We have received reports of your frequent outings together, what is your relationship with one another?”

Hinata honestly wants to run away to their awaiting care.  Just as he opens his mouth to tell them off in a polite way, Kageyama brings Hinata in close to his body.

“It’s none of your business so please go away,” Kageyama states.  “We’re on a tight schedule.”

An extra bodyguard is summoned to escort them to their car.  Once they are safely inside the car, Hinata turns to Kageyama.

“You shouldn’t have touched me like that! It’s like throwing a piece of meat to hyenas!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes.  “Shut up and take off your shoes.  We need to make sure that your foot is in a good condition for tomorrow.”

Hinata pouts, but does as he is told regardless.  His ankle is just fine, if not sore from all the jumping around.  Kageyama places Hinata’s foot in his lap and starts to massage it.  This has become a sort of a ritual.  After each practice session back home, they would soak in the hot springs together and Kageyama would massage his sore and tense muscles.

“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Kageyama murmurs, kissing Hinata’s knee as he finishes up the massage. 

“I can’t wait for this to be over with.  Although I guess it’ll be worth seeing the looks on their faces when they see me in the new costume.”

“The colour selection made ponder for a long time,” Kageyama confesses.  “A part of me wanted to put you in my colours: black and blue.  But I decided in the end that you look stunning in gold so we had to keep that.”

Hinata tries to imagine his costume in black, blue and silver like the ones Kageyama would wear.  It’s not a bad idea, actually.

“We could try that for next season,” Hinata mumbles.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”  Kageyama’s grin suggests otherwise.

“You were thinking something pervy, weren’t you?” Hinata accuses.

“Not particularly.  I was simply remembering how good you look in my clothes.”

Hinata’s cheeks flush with heat.  “That’s still somewhat perverted, Eroyama!”

“Hey, I can’t help it that my boyfriend is unbelievably adorable.  I like it that you fit right in my arms like you’re made for me.”

Hinata giggles.  “Can you imagine how the world would react if they ever found out that the King on Ice is a huge softie and a cheesy romanticist?”

“I prefer that only my lover knows that kind of information.”

“Mm hmm,” Hinata hums as he indulges Kageyama with a kiss.

One more night of sleep and they will see if this is the year that Hinata will shine above others. 

He knows he’ll make it anyhow.

 

 

-

 

 

“Does your stomach hurt?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata shakes his head.  He already went to the bathroom twice since arriving at the arena.  He can’t believe that his nerves decided to kick in for the long programme.  Kageyama hands him a bottle of water and Hinata gulps it down.  He is still in his regular clothing as he wants his costume to be a surprise.

“Let’s go sit down in the waiting room,” Kageyama suggests.  He guides Hinata with a hand on his arm.

Time passes too quickly and it’s Hinata’s turn to skate. He has changed into his costume and under the harsh lights of the waiting room, his own reflection in the mirror manages to startle him.  He flaps his arms, smiling at the way the feathers flutter.  The whole outfit clings to his skin and he is so glad that he slimmed down from the strict training and diet.  He can see hints of his muscles shown through the thin, unforgiving fabric of his costume.

“Shouyou, it’s time,” Kageyama says.  Hinata nods, pulling his jacket over his costumer and zipping it up.

The audience seating area fills with din of their chatter as Hinata walks down to the rink.  When he takes his jacket off and gives it to Kageyama, there is a collective pause in everyone’s breathing in the moment of revelation.

“I believe this is the first time we saw Hinata in dark colours,” a commentator points out as Hinata warms up on the ice.

“Indeed.  The black scheme reminds me of Kageyama’s costumes.  Although, I guess with Hinata’s own brand of charm it comes off different on him.”

“Look at the detailing on the costume.  With his arms stretched out like that, doesn’t he remind you of a crow?”

“You’re right.  He is the very image of a crow taking flight, isn’t he?  Ah, he has signalled that he is ready.”

Instead of his usual smile, he puts on his sombre, charismatic expression that he has been practicing with Kageyama.  The expression is probably one of the challenges for this choreography as his natural tendency is to smile through his performance.  The first few bars ring out across the rink and Hinata can almost touch the surprise emitting from the audience.  Each note conveys heartbreak, anguish, and solitude—the type of music that Hinata has never skated to beforehand. 

He prepares himself for a triple axel as the music crescendos.  As soon as he lands, he goes into a falling leaf jump and then transitions into a layback spin that he gradually speeds up.  The audience goes wild as he stops spinning and glides across to a far edge to for a step sequence.  It’s not as complicated as the one yesterday but it’s still a circular step sequence that encompasses the whole rink.  He skates around for half a minute, focusing on elegant gestures and body language before he gears up for a triple Lutz followed by a triple toe loop.  He then moves into a death drop spin after a wind up.  He performs six techniques before the halfway point, saving one or two for afterwards.  As the music swells into the finale, he does a toe loop followed by a cannonball spin that transitions into a Biellman spin.  The music finishes and Hinata is left holding his final pose with one arm bent over his head and the other stretched out in front of him. 

Again, he is met with a deafening roar of applause and cheers from the crowd.  He bows and waves at the audience as he skates around to pick up some of the roses and plushies.  This time, his right ankle is shaking as he walks off to the Kiss & Cry.  Kageyama notices it immediately and offers his shoulder for support.  Hinata towels off his face and thanks Kageyama as he downs the offered sport drink.  He can’t believe his eyes as his score flashes on the screen. 210.37.  His total score puts him in first place and since he was the last to go, this means that he won!  He can’t help it.  He turns to Kageyama and kisses him on the cheeks, dangerously close to the corner of his lips.

This is it.  He knows that he can do it this year.  He can become the world’s greatest with Kageyama by his side.

And he will never let go of him.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe that I wrote this in about 3 hours? oh the power of a fresh homoerotic sport anime 
> 
> now I'm off to write a Victuri smut. everyone go watch Yuri ~~gays~~ on Ice!!! you'll fall for them gays in less than a minute


End file.
